True Colors
by FireRose Prime
Summary: Optimus discovers he has a daughter he never knew. But she didn't exactly grow up well. Chances are the little family is about to have some masive hiccups. Optimus/Elita Possible OC/?


**AN-** A little idea that popped into my head the other night that I could just not stop thinking about. I really hope you lot like it as much as I do. And if not well I tried XD.

This is my introduction chapter. Things heat up next chapter. Criticism is loved in all forms.

* * *

Elita ran thru the wall of flames with the tiny bundle held tight to her chest. She looked down swiftly as she ran to silence the bundle. There was no need for them to be discovered now. Springer was out front with Magnus and Blurr providing them with a distraction. But they wouldn't last long. Elita had to hurry if she wanted to make it out of the small base safely.

The wall crumbled to her left as the laser fire weakened the building. The door was only just ahead. The pink femme sent the signal and jumped through the exit just as the ceiling collapsed where she had just been. With a quick glance back she could see Magnus mouthing to her 'run'. They were being over run.

"Momma..." The tiny bundle whimpered quietly.

Elita started running again, trying not to worry about her friends she was leaving behind. They were good autobots; they could take care of themselves. She had something slightly more important to deal with.

"It's alright my sweet-spark. Momma's got you. I won't let anything happen to you." The femme commander cooed.

The two of them had some tough travels ahead of them. Elita had to get them someplace where no one knew where they were. As much as she hated it, it was the only option. Chromia agreed with her when they discussed it. She had to keep her little one safe.

Elita glance over her shoulder at the sound of the door slamming shut. She turned fully to see who had entered.

"The door won't shut properly. I thought you were going to get it fixed." The pale blue form of her daughter sighed as she walked in.

"Shackle couldn't do anything about it. How was your day, Caedis?" Elita smiled at her little girl.

"Oh it was..." Her response was cut off by a loud explosion coming from just outside their newest housing unit.

The two of them had moved constantly over the vorns. Elita made them move every time she caught wind of Decepticon movement near them. Caedis was still a bit young to fully understand the consequences. Elita had hoped that she would never have to. She wanted to find Optimus first. She had told Caedis many stories about her father, had tried to raise her to be the little femme Optimus had always wanted.

Caedis rushed toward her mother. That explosion could only mean one thing... Trouble. Elita grabbed her servo tightly as they bolted out the back door. The pink femme was determined to get them out of there.

"Cae I need you to do something for me." Elita called down as the Decepticons gained on them from behind.

Caedis looked up, energon tears streaming from her terrified optics. She gave a scared but quick nod to her mother.

"Whatever happens you keep running. Don't turn around and come back. No matter what you hear, you keep running until you reach safety. I will come find you when I can." The pink femme pulled her daughter to the side and kneeled down on front of her. "I need you to be brave. If you can, keep looking for your sire. He will keep you safe."

Elita took a datapad out of her subspace and handed it to Caedis. She had written a message for Optimus that Caedis could give him if they had to separate. She handed it to the pale blue younging and sighed. This wasn't the life she wanted for her little femme. But they had no choice.

"Be brave my little one. I love you." A solitary tear fell from her optic as she pushed her daughter away and turned to face the enemy.

Caedis ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She had to do as her mother asked her. The little femme would keep herself as safe as possible. She wasn't sure how yet, but she would certainly try.

A much grown Caedis threw herself into the ship, dodging several bouts of laser fire. Her now energon stained servos reached for the main controls to power up the ship. She closed the hatch tightly and slammed into the pilots chair. With the what was really an escape pod's weapons she blew away the cons that were after her.

With an uncaring glare Caedis turned the ship on course. They weren't the first lives she had taken and they certainly weren't going to be the last. She reached down into her subspace for her flask of high grade energon. The buzz helped her keep her processor straight.

These cons were the lastest that were after her since that orn she lost her mother. Once they discovered she was the sparkling of the great Autobot commander Optimus Prime, she hadn't had a moments peace. But the femme had grown used to the running and the fighting. It was just her orn to orn routine now.

For several vorns she had kept her mother's wish and looked for her father. But truth be told she hadn't even known where to start looking. Then she stopped looking for him. She had grown angry with him for several vorns. The only reason she was having such a problem with the cons was because they all wanted to be the one to deliver the Prime's sparkling to their leader Megatron. None of them ever expected her to be such a problem. But the fact that none of her captors survived to tell the tale spoke otherwise. She wasn't angry with her father anymore. She had come to realize it wasn't his fault. Pit, he probably didn't even know she existed.

Caedis took another swing of her vice. She really didn't care any more. Right now she needed to find someplace safe to head. Those cons she escaped from had mentioned a large group of Autobots on a planet called earth. It was a ways away from her current location, but it was her best bet.

The now dark red femme set course for Earth and closed her optics.

"I miss you momma."

Major Lennox ran through the compound to get to the communications center. Apparently they had picked up an incoming signal headed for Earth. They weren't sure if it was an autobot or Decepticon.

Optimus Prime looked around at his growing troops. With the additions of Chromia, Ultra Magnus, Springer, and Hot Rod they were much more of a fighting force. Ironhide, Ratchet, Chromia and Ultra Magnus along with several humans were joining him in investigating the new signal. They were all hoping it was going to be a fellow Autobot but they couldn't be sure about that.

Prime lead the convoy off base and over to the landing coordinates they had for the craft. Lennox and Epps rode with Ironhide. The Prime laughed silently. He was pleased with how well his weapons specialist had bonded with the human soldiers. He had become much more laid back since Chromia arrived. His thoughts then turned to Ultra Magnus. The mech had become excessively quiet since they discovered the signal.

:: Is everything alright, Magnus?:: He sent to his friend.

Ultra Magnus received the message but was hesitant to reply. He wasn't sure if he was right. And if he was, he wasn't sure how Optimus was going to take the news. So the large mech stayed silent as he drove behind his leader.

The lack of response from the mech worried Optimus. Magnus was usually the first to volunteer information. But he may have his reasons for staying silent. He would question him later.

The convoy pulled up to the area as the craft made its landing. The debris flew everywhere as the humans exited Ironhide's cab and the rest of the bots transformed. Ratchet, Optimus and Magnus moved closer to the craft. Ironhide and Chromia stood just behind with the humans in case it happened to be a decepticon. There was a hiss as the craft opened and a form stepped out. Everyone was on alert.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. State your designation, affiliation and intention here." Prime's deep voice intoned strongly.

"Caedis, Autobot, looking for a safe haven." The deep red femme intoned a she fully came into view.

He barely noticed Ultra Magnus stiffen slightly beside him once they could see the femme. Magnus stepped forward slightly. Prime moved to stop him but it didn't seem to make a difference as Chromia too moved forward.

"Cae, little Cae. Is it really you?" The dark blue warrior whispered as she reached out for the new bot.

"Hello Chromia, Ultra Magnus. It's certainly been awhile." Caedis gave the two a small smile before turning to Optimus. She reached into her subspace and pulled out a datapad which she handed to him. Optimus took the pad and read it over.

"You're..." He whispered in shock. How could it be? He never even... But it had to be true, he could feel the bond solidify itself in his spark as she stepped closer.

"Optimus, is everything okay? What does it say?" Ratchet asked beside him. Optimus nodded dumbly. His optics caught Caedis'.

"Everything's is fine Ratchet. It's from Elita. It explains who Caedis is. She's... my daughter." Caedis nodded in agreement.

"Sorry it took so long to get here. I had to take a few detours." Cae joked. Optimus didn't even know what to say. The great mech could hear the shock of the rest of the gathered including the humans behind him. The only ones who seemed to be calm about it were Magnus and Chromia.

Once the lot arrived back at base the humans went off to get the new femme a proper alt mode. She had spent the trip in her father's trailer. She stepped out carefully as he and the others transformed. Optimus walked over to her as she was joined by Chromia and Magnus.

"What are you doing here?" Chromia questioned her. But Optimus never gave her time to respond.

"You two knew about her didn't you?" Prime asked the two. They looked shhepishly back at him. "In that case, why did you never inform me I had a child?" The Prime had a pained look on his face.

Chromia and Magnus shared a look. They weren't sure what to tell him. They knew they should have informed him, but something had held them back.

"Dad, they probably never told you because they weren't even sure I was still alive. Why hurt you by telling you you had a child you never knew and never will? After all I was still little when mom died. What chance does a six vorn old youngling stand on her own?" Caedis shrugged. She wasn't surprised no one had ever told him.

Optimus nodded and took his girl of to the side. "Well I know about you now. And I don't intend to waste this opportunity."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
